


Danny Rants and the World Waits

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says, Danny rants. Steve knows there's a benefit to letting it play out.</p><p>Next Danny!rants fic is And Furthermore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Rants and the World Waits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple of these Danny!rants short fics...this was the first followed by And Furthermore... (no need to read both). Originally on LiveJournal 1/19/11.

“And furthermore, yes I said furthermore. We will not, and I repeat because yes, it bears repeating, we will not get shot at today. And why, do you ask, are we not going to get shot at today? Well thank you for asking, I’ll tell you why we won’t get shot at today. We won’t get shot at today because I don’t feel like getting shot at today – which really, to be quite honest, should be a good enough reason for any sane person. But, I might add, I also don’t feel like getting stabbed, or driven off a cliff, or having to survive in the wilderness foraging for food and living off the fat of the land. I don’t feel like doing a myriad – look it up Steven – a myriad of activities I know you and your equally crazy minions have planned for me today. And again, because I know it’s probably slipped your mind, I might remind you that I’m a Dad. A father. And with that title comes certain responsibilities, namely not putting myself in undue harm. Something, I realize, is completely foreign to someone like you who lives – even thrives, as crazy as that may be, and believe me it’s crazy as hell – thrives on a certain standard of living wherein – don’t look at me like that, it’s a word asshole – wherein adrenaline is a valued commodity. Unlike the rest of the world who thrive on things like food and football and the occasional cold beverage or two. Because for you, tempting fate, no no, let me amend that, tempting death is important. For the rest of us mere mortals, life is important and dare I say it? Beautiful even. Yes, life is beautiful, and worth living. And it’s something we all – and by all I mean the rest of the entire world’s population with, granted, a few exceptions, but that’s not the point – wish to keep doing on a regular basis. And yes, I realize I’m now speaking in a foreign language to you, Steve my friend, but I keep...”

Kono looked at Steve, eyes wide as Danny continued. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“Nope. He’ll wind down eventually.” Steve replied and settled himself more comfortably into his chair, resisting the urge to tell Kono there was probably some really great sex ahead for him tonight if he just let this play out.

“…Chinese acrobats, I kid you not. Because really, in this case? I really wish I was. And I think to myself, ‘Danny, how did you get into this completely insane situation?’ And do you want to know what my reply is...to myself? Because that’s what my life has come to, answering my own damn self since I’m not even on the Top 10, no make that Top 20, list of people I know who are in need of professional...”

 

~end~


End file.
